Crazy Train
| Writer = | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = | This single = "Crazy Train" (1980) | Next single = "Mr Crowley" (1980) }} | Producer = Max Norman | Certification = | Last single = "The Ultimate Sin" (1986) | This single = "Crazy Train (Live)" (1987) | Next single = "Miracle Man" (1988) }} "Crazy Train" is the first single from British heavy metal vocalist Ozzy Osbourne's debut solo album, Blizzard of Ozz, released in 1980. A live version of the song recorded in 1981 from the album Tribute was also released as a single in 1987 with an accompanying music video. The song was written by Osbourne, Randy Rhoads and Bob Daisley. The subject matter of the lyrics is the Cold War and the fear of annihilation that existed during this period. Overview The song's main guitar riff has been praised for its use of the full minor scale. |title=allmusic |publisher=AllMusic |accessdate=2010-04-16}} It reached 49 on the United Kingdom charthttp://www.bobdaisley.com/bio.html and number nine on the Billboard Rock Tracks chart in 1981. |accessdate=February 7, 2009}} The master ringtone was certified double platinum and had by September 2010 sold 1,750,000 downloads. The song is one of Osbourne's most well known and recognizable as a solo performer. It was rated 9th greatest guitar solo ever by readers of Guitar World magazine. The song was also ranked 9th by VH1 on the list of the 40 Greatest Metal Songs''"VH1 40 Greatest Metal Songs", 1–4 May 2006, VH1 Channel, reported by http://www.vh1.com/shows/dyn/the_greatest/103446/episode_this_list.jhtml VH1.com. Retrieved September 10, 2006. and in 2009 it was named the 23rd greatest hard rock song of all time also by VH1, the highest placement by a solo artist on the list. Personnel ''1980 Studio version *Ozzy Osbourne - vocals *Randy Rhoads - guitar *Bob Daisley - bass *Lee Kerslake - drums *Don Airey - Keyboards 1987 Live version *Ozzy Osbourne - vocals *Randy Rhoads - guitar *Rudy Sarzo - bass *Tommy Aldridge - drums *Don Airey - Keyboards "2002 re-issue" *Ozzy Osbourne - vocals *Randy Rhoads - guitar *Robert Trujillo - bass *Mike Bordin - drums *Don Airey - Keyboards Covers and other usage Notable cover versions *The Flys, on the soundtrack Universal Soldier: The Return. |title=Universal Soldier II Soundtrack|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=16 October 2009}} *Pat Boone covered the song on his 1997 "In a Metal Mood: No More Mr. Nice Guy" album. *Lewis Lamedica (used as the theme to the MTV show The Osbournes) * Welsh Metalcore band Bullet For My Valentine Samples "Crazy Train" has been sampled in the following songs: *"Undead" by Hollywood Undead(different notes) |title=AllMusic song credits "Undead"|accessdate=15 June 2009}} (in a different key). *"Let's Go" by Trick Daddy. |title=AllMusic album review Thug Matrimony: Married to the Streets|accessdate=17 June 2009}} Use in other media * This song featured in the films Dalmatians, Ghost Rider Megamind and in TV shows The Office and The Simpsons. * The parts of the musical instruments are sung a cappella by children, followed by the entire family singing lyrics, in a 2011 TV commercial for the Honda Pilot. * It was used as a theme song of Comedy Central Roast of Charlie Sheen. * The Westboro Baptist Church spoofed the song by rewriting it for an anti-gay protest outside the U.S. Supreme Court in 2010. In response, Osbourne issued a statement saying, "I am sickened and disgusted by the use of 'Crazy Train' to promote messages of hate and evil by a 'church'." The church also announced plans to perform their version of the song while protesting the funeral of Slayer guitarist Jeff Hanneman in May 2013. * The song is a playable track in the video game Rock Band 3. * Tom Morello and Serj Tankian covered the song for the tribute album Immortal Randy Rhoads: The Ultimate Tribute, which was released in the spring of 2015. See also *List of train songs References External links *class=song|id=t923194|pure_url=yes}} Song review at Allmusic Category:1980 singles Category:Ozzy Osbourne songs Category:1987 singles Category:1980 songs Category:Protest songs Category:Songs written by Ozzy Osbourne Category:Songs written by Randy Rhoads Category:Songs about trains Category:Songs written by Bob Daisley Category:Epic Records singles Category:Debut singles Category:Heavy metal songs Category:Jet Records singles Category:Hard rock songs